


It's the least I can do

by floralpenguin



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Pemberly Arc, post episode 84
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralpenguin/pseuds/floralpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based post episode 84 (when Lizzie finds out about the website and Lydia/George) It is set in both the perspective of Darcy and Lizzie. And leads from that episode to the end of the story (and maybe a bit after). Also shows a bit later on with Bing and Jane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inconveniences Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> Look I'm not great at fan fiction but I really wanted to write this. It will have multiple chapters which I haven't finished writing yet but I hope you enjoy it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's pain and a plan.

Darcy knew that when he walked out of Lizzie's office that he would never see her again, but he knew that he would try everything in his power to help Lizzie and her family get out of this 'situation' and he blamed himself entirely. It was the least he could do.

Never the less he felt a bit of himself die with every step he took away from her. The tickets which were still in his pocket felt like they were burning holes. The next trash can he found he threw them in. He had finally gotten to a stage with Lizzie where they were both comfortable in each other's company and she was willing to go out with him without anyone else. That all seemed pretty insignificant now. But all Darcy could think about was how George Wickham had yet again ruined his life and the life of the girl he loved. The little fucker.

When he finally got to his office he phoned his secretary and told her to bring a car round to the front as soon as she could for Lizzie.

"Would you like anything else -" she began to ask but he quickly hung up. He needed a plan. But first he decided to get Lizzie a plane ticket and also pulled in a favor so that she could skip the waiting at the airport and get on the first plane possible. Being the CEO of Pemberly Digital did have a few useful perks. his mobile phone buzzed in his poket.

_*Gigi: So are you going on a hot and steamy date tonight or what? ;)*_

Darcy decided to ignore it. He could face Gigi later, for now he had important things to do. He stood up out of his executive chair and had just reached the other side of his desk when he felt a pain unlike no other ripple through his body. He doubled over and knelt down on the carpet, one glistening tear escaped his eye, and every sense in his body screamed out one word. Lizzie.

**Three weeks later**

Lizzie sat at home. Things were already starting to get better although she wasn't sure how. Earlier when she had tried to look at the website her browser had popped up with this message:

_This website has been removed as it has violated our terms of conduct. Sorry for any inconveniences this has caused._

Inconveniences indeed, Lizzie said quietly to herself. Even Lydia had been starting to recover in the last few days but if Lizzie was being honest she missed the old Lydia. New Lydia was much more reserved and she was much quieter. 

When Lizzie had filmed her last video she had almost prayed that Lydia would jump in (although Lizzie refused to bring up the Lydia and Wickham topic up yet and filled her videos with other thoughts on her life, and how because Jane was staying her mother was trying to set her up again. Jane was useful for costume theatre.) however Lydia and been staying in her room, only wanting the company of Kitty and on her especially bad days a bottle of cheap wine. 

The one time Lydia did come in to see Lizzie was when she was much drunker than usual and she accidentally let slip that it was William Darcy who had fixed the whole situation with George. She drunkenly slurred on that he had paid George to take down the website and leave the Bennets alone. Lydia (in her wasted state) thought how funny it was that although she had dated him for a while and they had told each other they loved each other and heck they even filmed a sex tape together that he just took the money and left her with a wink and a 'sorry peach'. After declaring this she ran away to her room and Lizzie could hear her start screaming and hitting the wall. 

When she went in there to give her some cuddles and calm her down it dawned on her that normal Lizzie would have been angry that he used his money to buy Wickham off, and she would have been angry that they could never repay him because amongst the Lydia issue her mother had taken two jobs just to pay the mortgage. But above all she couldn't be angry with Darcy he had only helped and he knew what it was like with George and Gigi. She could only blame herself for not knowing about it before hand.


	2. A Glimmer Of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with the emails.

Darcy sat at his desk. He had his head propped up on his hands. He looked at that hat on the table. The famous hat that all the fans of her vlog recognized. He felt a longing for Lizzie looking at that hat. He sighed and went on to YouTube to see if anything new had been posted by Lizzie, he did the same with twitter. Holding out little hope that there would be any new tweets when he went onto her twitter he was surprised there was a new tweet. The only tweets she had posted in the last three weeks were of links to her videos or the occasional reply to Gigi or Charlotte. The tweet was from an hour ago.

_@TheLizzieBennet: Thanks to all who have helped through this time. Much appreciated._

A small but weak smile crept onto his face and then he noticed his email icon winking at him. It said that he had one new email. He opened it up.

**To: williamdarcy@pemberley.com  
** **From: elizabethb@gmail.com  
** **Subject: I don't know how to thank you  
** **Cc:**

_William,_

_I don't really know how to start so I will just get to the main point.  
Lydia told me about what you did for us about the Wickham thing. I don't know how to thank you, or repay you for that matter. It has meant a lot to me and my family. I pretty much owe you my life._

_Lizzie Bennet_

Darcy stared at that email for a long time. She had called him William. She had said it meant a lot to her. He felt like he was behaving like a 12 year old girl, but he didn't care. He set about composing a reply.

**To: elizabethb@gmail.com  
** **From: williamdarcy@pemberley.com  
** **Subject: Re://I don't know how to thank you  
** **Cc:**

_Dear Lizzie,_

_You don't need to thank me or repay me at all. It's the least I could do. If I could have helped more I could have. Or even stopped it from happening in the first place. May I enquire after your family?_

_Sincerely,_  
 **Mr William Darcy  
CEO, Pemberley Digital**

After a few minutes of waiting he received a reply.

**To: williamdarcy@pemberley.com  
** **From: elizabethb@gmail.com  
** **Subject:Re://I don't know how to thank you  
** **Cc:**

_William,_

_My family? Well we are getting on much better since the incident has been resolved. Thanks to you. Lydia is getting better each day and Jane is staying over also. I am missing Pemberley._

_Lizzie Bennet_

Darcy stared at those for words and read them again and again 'I am missing Pemberly', a glimmer of hope had started to build inside him and he knew what he must do.


	3. You're Not Wearing Any Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bing returns...

Lizzie woke up with a snap - she had fallen asleep over her laptop while trying to catch up on work for her thesis. The sound that had woken her up continued. It was the sound of the door bell on the front door. She scrambled up, patted her hair down and ran downstairs to answer it. She was expecting a new package from Amazon. Opening the door she found she was almost nose to nose with -

"Bing!" she was surprised to see him.

"Hello Lizzie" he said nervously.

"What are you doing back here, oh wait, that's a stupid question to ask, of course you're back here, you have a house and-"

"I'm back here with Caroline for a few weeks. So, how is everyone... and Jane?"

"We're all much better thank you would you like to-"

"Umm, Lizzie, I don't mean to interupt but I really need to talk to Jane."

"Uh, of course, she's here I can-"

"Please tell me to meet me at the quaint coffee shop on the corner of your road. As soon as she's ready of course." And with that he walked away.

Lizzie was shocked. This was very unlike Bing but she went to deliver the message to Jane. 

"Of course he's back, he has a house here, he has every reason to be back in the area. And it was nice of him to see us again. I suppose I better not keep him waiting" Jane was being her nice self but Lizzie could tell she was flustered.

"Jane" Lizzie said said as Jane was about to leave.

"Yes Lizzie?"

"You're not wearing any shoes"

"Oh silly me" And Jane ran off to put some Uggs on and she stumbled out of the door.

*

The whole family sat together in the small living room. Mrs Bennet was in hysterics.

"My dear Jane, perhaps to be together with Bing, with his house and his money, oh my nerves" Lizzie thought was a fun this this would be to do some costume theatre on later. "If only you had even half of her good luck dear Lizzie with finding a suitably rich man."

Lizzie suddenly felt uncomfortable in her seat and her mind drifted towards Darcy. His bow ties, his chin, his slightly ruffled hair, his smile, the way he touched her shoulder and her back. She started to blush as she pictured his hand running up her thigh...

"Lizzie!" Lydia squealed, returning some what to her old self. "There is someone isn't there?" Lydia never missed a trick and obviously noticed Lizzie blush. "You have to tell me!" 

But that's the truth isn't it? Lizzie began to think to herself. The realization dawned on her. She really did like him, she had been so blind. It didn't matter anyway, he couldn't still like her after she humiliated him on the internet like that, she would have continued to think of him however her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door and Jane's light footsteps.

Jane walked into the room with a smile so big even Lizzie had never seen her this happy. 

"He said he loved me" she began to whisper, a tear falling down her cheek, "and I said I loved him back."

The room erupted like a volcano with cheers and hugs. Every one reaching to try and touch Jane. Except Mr Bennet who stayed sat in his chair, smoking his cigarette, Lizzie noticed he had a smile on his face.

The rest of the day was spent talking about Jane, the entire Wickham and Lydia scenario was seemingly forgotten, and Lizzie felt genuinely happy for her big sister. Jane deserved it but her mind still went to William Darcy and her heart saddened. He wondered if he was thinking about her right now, but she thought that impossible in her mind. "But what about the theatre tickets?" she said accidently aloud. Nobody heard her anyway.

**Later at the Darcy house in San Francisco**

Darcy sat on his black leather recliner watching The Big Bang Theory on his 62" television screen. He didn't especially enjoy the show but he just wanted a distraction. It wasn't working. Gigi came in but he did not look up.

"Hey Will."

"Gigi" he replied curtly.

"Look I know you're feeling down about Lizzie but-"

"Look, I don't want to hear it right now Gigi."

"But-"

"No."

"WILLIAM DARCY JUST LISTEN TO ME!"

Darcy looked up. It was rare for Gigi to use that voice on anybody, let alone him.

"Lizzie likes you Will, why can't you see that? She put hey hand on your shoulder, she smiles when she sees you, she even agreed to go to the theatre with you. Alone."

Although Darcy did not completely believe her and thought she was just being polite, but he thought that Lizzie wasn't polite to him before, maybe something had changed. He felt extremely vulnerable.

"There's nothing I can do, she's gone."

"Ever heard of actually using the transport at you disposal. What we need is a big gesture. Ever thought of sky diving?" 

Gigi seemed worryingly serious.

"I'm not doing anything stupid Gigi. And yes that includes sky diving."

He would think about it later when his mind was clearer.


	4. It Was Raining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who comes calling at the middle of the night?

It was raining.

Lizzie sat on her bed in her favourite pajamas (light blue trousers with sheep on and a white tank top with the word 'Juicy' written on the chest) and her hair was in a rough ponytail. She was happier than she had been for a month, this as because she had just finished a 2 hour long Skype call with Charlotte. They had not spoken about anything that had happened with Lizzie recently, they just talked about Charlotte's work at Collins and Collins and Charlotte complained about her new secretary. Lizzie loved that about her, she was able to make everything better. It had also momentary made her forget about Wickham and Lydia and Darcy.

She decided that she would go down to the kitchen and make herself a hot chocolate before she decided to go to bed, the house was silent when she walked downstairs. When she reached the bottom of the stairs however a sound interrupted the silence of the house. There was a light knocking on the front door. Nobody comes round at this time of night and so she immediately thought the worst. Had something happened, Jane? Lydia? Mary? she was even slightly concerned about Kitty.

As she slowly opened the door she prayed she would not see the blue and white flashes of a police car outside. She did not. 

"Darcy!" She exclaimed loudly. "William I mean," she needed to stop answering the door like this, she thought to herself. His hair was dripping water down his face and his plain white shirt had become see through. The word 'man-candy' popped into her head.

"Lizzie I-" he began but stopped abruptly as he looked her up and down. He smiled when he saw the sheep and even more when he saw what was written on her top. Lizzie suddenly felt very away of what she was wearing and she fiddled with her hair.

"I, erm, can't even begin to thank you for what you have done for us."

In a warm and gentle voice he replied.

"Surely you must know Lizzie, it was all for you, everything, everything I did, I did it for you."

It was quite a cheesy line but it still made Lizzie blush. A fragment of hope started to be released from her heart. She did not answer except to invite him in and lead him to the living room. He looked uncomfortable on the faux leather but he still sat close to her and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Lizzie," she liked the name her name made him smile as he said it. She could never get used to that smile. "I have to tell you, my feelings I told you of last autumn have not changed, in fact since your time at Pemberley they have only increased. You have given me hope when I did not allow myself to hope before."

"I-" Lizzie tried to begin.

"Please let me continue."

Lizzie nodded.

"Please put me out of my agony once and for all. If your feelings towards me remain unchanged then I shall leave and bother you no more. But if they have..."

Lizzie giggled slightly which made Darcy frown slightly.

"Of course they have changed, how could they not? I seriously mis-judged you from the beginning William and I do not know how many times I can apologize from the bottom of my heart for the pain I have caused you.

"You don't need t-" but before he could finish his sentance Lizzie reached over and pulled his shirt towards her and kissed him. He froze at first but quickly responded by flicking his tongue into her mouth. Lizzie could not deny that he was an excellent kisser. She messed up his wet hair with her hand and felt down his back, she wanted to learn every bump and curve. She felt his hands move from her hips to her back where he pushed her in to him to close the distance.

When she came up for air she whispered into the corner of your mouth.

"I love you William Darcy"

and when she heard him whisper it back she knew they both meant it.

 

**Epilogue**

Lizzie set up the camera again in her room and smiled at Darcy. She decided she would tell the viewers everything that she had been avoiding for the past few weeks, and she would tell them about her and William but he wanted him to do it for her and so she roped him in to help with the final ever episode. He squeezed her hand and she pressed record.

"My name is Lizzie Bennet and-" and then Darcy leaned over and kissed her forcefully.

"For the internet or for me?" she asked with a grin on her mouth when he released her.

"A bit of both" he replied with a wink to the camera. "Mostly for you though my dear, I just couldn't help myself." Then he gave her one of those smiles that he reserved especially for him which made her kiss him quickly on the cheek and grinned at him.

"My name is Lizzie Bennet and this is William Darcy and we just kissed!"

Darcy couldn't keep his eyes of her while she spoke, he loved her confidence in front of the camera and the way she formed her words perfectly. He didn't even mind the costume theatre she made him do. He wouldn't change anything. Gigi was right, Fitz was right. They were together now and he knew that he could never let her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for bearing with the story, I had lots of fun writing it. All comments are appreciated and I'd love some pointers about how I could improve. Thanks. -floralpenguin x


End file.
